


Selfies

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [21]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markilpier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pictures with Santa</p><p>Summary: While walking through the mall, Jack sees the mall's Santa and just has to get a selfie with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I wasn't planning on adding more of this series until after Christmas but hey I had this one written and time so I figured why not. I also have no idea the point of this chapter but oh well. It is what it is. Also I was to lazy to write dialogue into this so enjoy just the description.

//x//

Mark's hand brushed against Jack's again as they walked through the mall and he felt the urge to to grab the hand to lace their fingers together but he didn't. They had already told the fans about their relationship and the reactions had been good, ranging from compliments, encouragements, whoops of yes, and the like but they had never actually discussed how open they wanted to be out in public. So instead he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and followed after the Irishman.

With a grin, the other man reached back to grab at Mark's arm, pointing forward where a Santa was walking towards them. He grinned brightly while saying something about getting a selfie with Santa.

He pulled Mark along with him as Jack pulled out his phone. After asking, they got selfies with a jolly smiling Santa who had been happy to take a picture with them. Mark found himself unable to stop smiling at his boyfriend's antics and the happiness on his face. It had already been a great day but the best part had to be as they were walking away from the Santa.

Jack grabbed Mark's hand and laced their fingers together tightly as he smiled at Mark with love shining in his eyes.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody ship Phan? My life is currently being ruined by their cuteness... I thought I was free but then I got sucked back in and now Dan and Phil have been like all I have been watching for the past week. *whispers* Save me..............


End file.
